1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system displays, and more particularly to a system and method for automated display orientation detection and compensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, networking systems, display devices and consumer electronic devices.
As information handling systems grow in capability, they also tend to grow in complexity. Information handling system manufacturers have responded to this increased complexity by attempting to simplify the setup and operation of information handling systems, sometimes referred to as the end user's out-of-box experience. By reducing the number and complexity of setup steps, manufacturers seek to create greater end user satisfaction and to reduce end user reliance on relatively expensive technical assistance provided by telephone representatives.
Information handling system display setup sometimes presents extra challenges for end users. For instance, displays are sometimes setup to present visual information in orientations that differ from an initial expected orientation. As an example, some projector displays are designed to rest on a tabletop and project an image at a screen under normal operating conditions. Instead, the projector may be hung inverted from a ceiling in an installed operating condition. When the projector hangs inverted, the image presented by the projector should also be inverted by the projector image processing system so that the image presented at the screen is upright. Projectors are typically shipped with a default setting to present an upright image in the tabletop configuration. An interface, such as a service menu, accessible through buttons on the projector or through the information handling system allows an end user to selectively invert the image if the projector is installed in a ceiling configuration. The end user may also invert the image back to its original setting if the projector is moved from the ceiling to the tabletop configuration. Unfortunately, the need to invert the projector image is typically not apparent to an end user until the projector is installed and presenting an upside down image of the service menu, which is difficult for the end user to navigate. Similar difficulties arise for other types of displays that present images in various orientations.